msparpfandomcom-20200214-history
This is a page
this is elena's page for magic and glitter bullshit we're all mad gay as hell here heheHEHEHehehEh wondering what relevance the photo has it doesnt have any i am taking this so seriously take a chill pill ''' anyway so heres random words for no reason compelling '''not compelling tablecloth best word implication >implying volatile ur bowels '''vulnerability '''u '''impossible '''ur mama to be fatter skyward trying to copy zelda games huh homebound shitty homestuck rip-off umbrella what the fuck are you doing opening that in inside c'u'''mplication simplicity '''simpleton more like just like u' explicit ur ass '''blatant '''ur gigantic nose toxicity ur breath cyanide what u should eat pitiful u in one word '''converse '''what u cant do innards gore fetishist is u crowbar precious crowbar... me wants it!! obliterate what ur farts do laceration ' ur not hardcore enough to lace-rate '''complexity' complexity my ass''' interrogation interrobangs are better despised u in another word intricate INTRICATE MY ASS twisting my dick carnival noone likes carnivals but u '''excruciating '''reading this agony reading this melodious melodious my ass spectrum spectrum of shit colors 'music'to my ears ur dying screams are harlequin copying comic books now are we clockwork overused in chumhandles compromise what i will never do telltale u''' flyaway '''what i want u 2 do lavender shitty inbred son of purple and gray lucidity dumb arcane thats my word shithead structure i structure a monument in celebration of ur death incidental what u say to cover up ur lies '''hypothesis '''scientific method copying frequencies r u trying to become a scientist missy aura of shitty flies importance not u temptation to kill u trepidation of u not dying temporal overused '''array '''array my ass missy '''compression '''COMPRESS MY ASSCHEEKS sheltered U''' shadowed '''dark and edgy like my soul '''emaciated '''gay as hell expression boring soundwave boring silence boring electrifying r u trying anymore '''misfortune ur birth''' acceptable what ur not intolerance u''' substance '''boring exception what u arent 2 average dumb-basses outcast u''' downward '''boring optimism boring heartbeat boring '''manic '''boring signature boring supernatural boring literature boring profusely boring ''' profanities '''boring morals boring orientation codeword for gay wonder boring perplexion boring fracture what i want 2 do 2 ur fucking hed fissure boring spiderweb terrible delicate boring complicated boring overlapping boring invention boring '''server '''boring '''glitched '''boring '''error '''boring corrupt what u r' '''graceful '''what u arent '''numbing '''boring '''footsteps '''boring' floorboard boring ' possesed '''boring ' watchful 'boring ' pocketwatch '''boring '''serenity '''boring '''passing '''boring as fuck roundabout boring as fuck ' rollercoaster '''boring as fuck ' warning '''boring as fuck '''density '''ur head condescension boring as fuck felidae what the fuck is that pride boring as fuck understanding boring as fuck petals stupid hippie quadrant buckets wweh wweh 'handle '''boring as fuck ' grip 'boring as fuck ' derailed '''boring as fuck '''flipped '''flopped hahAHAHA HA AH AHAA HA ok i am done now yay this is a page and it is full of random words thank you and come again soon Category:terrible pages Category:im sorry